Taboo Love
by mommaXbear
Summary: Not one specific pairing, this is for the 100 pairings challenge. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for possible slash/femslash. Enjoy! and Review!
1. Hope

This is the first chapter in my 100 pairings challenge entery! Yea!

This chapters pairing is Sirius/Remus

Dee Dee,

We all decided to take a moonlight stroll through the forbidden forest. Save for Remus, who was feeling ill do to how close the full moon is. I hate this time of month; he's so lethargic and pale. He deserves so much better out of his life then what he's been dealt. As incredible as he is, it makes so since he should be put through so much pain once a month…well twice really the change and then when he changes back I would expect. I've never seen him change or change back but he doesn't look good after so I figure he must deal with a ton of pain. Poor mate, I would love to take all that pain from him, put it all on my own shoulders and give him a wonderful existence.

James tripped over a log while we were out there, scared the piss out of peter. We both thought he'd go running back inside like the little piggy he is. Why exactly do we hang out with the heathen…well I suppose we really wouldn't know what to do without him. He's always tagging behind and I suppose we all rather enjoy his company once in a while. Though most of the time it's a one sided friendship, him being so in love with us and us, well not so much with him.

Lily is looking prettier and prettier, although James seems to ignore it. Everyone knows he is head over heels for her; he just doesn't want to admit it. He sees her with Snape and it irritates him to no end. Much like the feelings I get when I see a certain person all over his girlfriend. Of course he has the right, I mean she is his girlfriend, but really why must he flaunt that fact in front of us lesser folk? One day I hope she leaves him. Then he'll come crying to me…oh that's enough for tonight best be off to dreamland or dear old moony will have my hide. Not a bad thing to think about though…

Padfoot

Dee Dee,

I saw him smiling across the room, and it about melted my insides. He is so gorgeous! Why am I doomed to such feelings when I can never express them? I could never tell him how wonderful he is, how breath taking his eyes or smile are. I could never explain to him the way my heart beats faster when he's near, or how it slows to an almost stop when his arm brushes mine. I couldn't possible find the courage to tell him that he is all but perfect. He wouldn't believe me if I did, wouldn't believe me if I confessed my undying love. He'd laugh as if I were telling a joke. Which I tend to do, mostly around him, just to see him smile, to hear his wonderful laughter. How I wish I could only hold him. Snuggle my face in to the bend of his neck.

Padfoot

Dee Dee,

Seems like all I ever write to you is about him, all I think about anymore is how I'd love to touch him, hold him, kiss him from head to toe. How I long to hear my name whispered out his lips, feel his arousal at my touch, make him moan in pleasure as I kiss my way down his flat stomach, nibble at his slender hips. I would run my tongue along each and every scar his body has. Fill my hands with his rich chocolate hair, and my mouth with his…Merlin, I'm making myself hard. Just thinking these thoughts imagining these wonderful things it's damn near impossible not to. I guess I know how this night will end. Much like most every night. I will wait for them all to fall asleep part my curtains and watch as he sleeps, I'll rub myself while I think of him, think of his mouth on my…well you know.

Padfoot

Remus sat down the diary. His eyes, wide with shock, drifted to the surprising bulge in his pants. Maybe there was hope for Sirius after all.

A/N I had a wonderful time writing this so I might just expand on it later on...depends on how many reviews i get and such.


	2. Risk

Chapter 2  
>Pairing: HarryDraco  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Harry has a nightmare and decides to take a walk. Yes I know sounds like so many others out there, however him and Draco don't mysteriously fall in love with in a few moments hidden in the dark. Instead he finds Draco in a rather inappropriate position. What will happen if Draco catches him watching?  
>Inspiration: Written for Kore-or-myth's 100 pairings challenge where I claimed table F. Depending on how much fun and feedback I have I may just continue with all the tables. Unsure as of yet, but we'll see. I'm having fun so far! Enjoy!<p>

'Risk'

"Your pathetic, Potter. You're a no good disgusting muggle loving piece of trash. A disgrace to the wizarding world. The Chosen one, the golden boy, the boy who lived, all names for someone worthy, but not you. You're not worthy, you're worthless, despicable. Vial."

"Enough!" Harry swiped his hand out in front of him trying to strike the figure before him; his arm went through as if the taller boy was nothing but air. Draco let out a hideous laugh.

"I'll never want you, never touch you, and never taste you. Why would I dream of such disgusting things? A pureblood perfection such as myself, why would I ever want anything to do with you? Your never on mind, the only reason I ever think of you is because I loathe you, try to find ways to get rid of you. Voldemort should have gotten rid of you, but he was weak then. He's stronger now, he'll kill you. You don't stand a chance. I can't wait until you dead. Rid the world of your trash and pollution. Stop fantasizing about me, stop wishing you could touch me or taste me, you can't. You'll never get the chance to be with me. "

"Stop!" Harry shouted waving his arms in front of him trying to make the image vanish. Something invisible wrapped around is arms and held him back making him thrash in vain. Tears streamed from his eyes and burnt his throat as he shouted over and over for the ghost to stop.

"Harry!" The image shouted face twisted in a sneer. "Harry!" it was getting closer breathing foul breath in his face. His perfect face transfiguring into a horrid image of Voldemort. "Harry!" Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, making him recoil and tremble.

"No! Stop!" Harry fought the shaking of those strong hands wriggling back and forth his own arms trapped by invisible cords.

"Harry!" with one sharp shake Harry opened his eyes and met the worry glazed hazel orbs of his best friend. "Harry, mate, just a nightmare."

Harry sat up untangling himself from the sheet, sweat dripping from the crown on his head and down his back. He reached out and collapsed on Ron, tears running down his eyes as he sought comfort from the one person he always counted on.

"It was horrible. Horrible." Harry mumbled against Ron's chest as sobs racked his body. Ron, accustomed to the nightmares, held him tight to his chest until the sobs subsided.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Or do you just want to forget?" Ron asked running a hand along the sweaty back of his best friend.

"I just want to forget." Harry whispered pulling away and wiping his face. "Thanks, for waking me."

"No problem, you want to go sit in the common room awhile, til you head clears?" Ron asked his face still full of worry.

"No, I'm still tired. I think the nightmares gone. Thanks again, though." Harry gave a weak smile and lightly pushed his friend from the bed. Ron reluctantly went back to his own bed, and Harry quietly drew the current around his four posters whispering a silencing charm before falling back against his pillow.

Crystal clear images of Draco Malfoy flashed before his eyes. Perfect masculine jaw line and high cheek bones surrounded by immaculately jelled white hair. Deep silver eyes burning into the very soul of him, showing not even a glimpse of emotion. Harry shivered and grabbed his blanket to pull tighter to his chin. Why couldn't he get that evil git out of his head?

All day every day, Draco Malfoy was all he could think about. To make matters worse, Draco had seemed to be lightening up on the three of them. No apparent reason, for Ron still bashed him whenever he got the chance. Draco just seemed tired with all the drama between the two houses. He would roll his fabulous eyes and saunter away, making to remark whatsoever. In fact, it had been days since Harry had heard the deep treble of the Slytherins voice.

Closing his eyes he let himself drift into one of his favorite fantasies. Draco's lips went from a disapproving sneer to a beautiful smile. His eyes, normally so dark and guarded, transformed to deep grey filled with joy and directed straight at Harry.

Shaking his head Harry tried to erase the fantasy. What was he doing? He had just dreamed of a horrible Malfoy, taunting him into tears, why would he want to fantasize about him now? Undoing the silencing charm Harry peaked through the curtains to make sure his friends were all sleeping, mostly to make sure Ron was back to sleep. He was, of course, sawing logs.

Harry tossed back the blanket and crept from the dorm, down through the empty common room and out the portrait hole. He didn't know where he was headed but he figured anywhere was better than laying in bed thinking about the slimy prat that had managed to command his thoughts the last week or so. He found himself wandering up the stairs to the astronomy tower, which should be abandoned at this hour. However, the closer to the top he got the more he noticed odd noises coming from above.

Slowing his speed he thought about turning back, but the noises turned to moans and groans and caught Harry's attention. Someone was getting a late night loving, and Harry found himself ever more curious about whom it was. He climbed the steps as quickly and quietly as possible peaking around every corner to make sure he didn't accidently wander too far.

Around the last corner Harry poked his head and nearly gasped out loud. Malfoy had a rather loud Theodore Nott bent over the stone railing. Harry's eyes went wide as his stomach dropped and his groin tightened.

"Harder, Harder, Gods yes, Draco Fuck me! Yes yes yes yes yesssss." The bent over Slytherin hissed. Harry felt his muscles tense and his dick twitch. He needed release, staring at these two, one of which demanded his attention every night.

Harry's hand strayed to the button in his boxers and popped it open, before he withdrew himself already stiff and ready. He watched as Draco's powerful hips thrust forward sending his rather large member into the moaning boy. He timed it perfectly so that his hand would imitate the movement going on in front of him. He kept his eyes trained on Draco's face, watching as the taller boy gave his all to every thrust.

A small moan escaped Harry's mouth before he could stop it. Draco's head swiveled toward him, eyes at first getting wide before a tiny smirk formed on his lips and he winked over at Harry whose hand was still pumping his swollen cock. Harry bit his lip and stifled another moan, while Draco kept eye contact with him. Deep grey, lust filled eyes holding tight to those emerald green orbs filled with lust and hatred.

Fueled on the knowledge that they were both thinking of the other Harry tipped his head back and growled Draco's given name before letting his seed splash the wall and his body rack with his orgasm. He opened his eyes in time to see Malfoy holding Theodore's head from turning in Harry's direction, while he himself stared at Harry's still throbbing cock. It took him a few more thrust before he two closed his eyes and groaned his release. A groan that sounded an awful lot like Harry's name.

Harry slipped out of sight, smiling as he cleaned up his mess. He put himself back in his boxers and was about to walk away when he was stopped by Theodore's voice.

"Someone was watching? Who?" there was a pause and then a startled, "Did you just call me Harry?"

Harry gave a smirk all his own before strolling back to his bed and falling in to a restful slumber.


	3. Patience

Chapter 3  
>Pairing: HermioneGinny  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Stolen moments after marriage are few and far in-between.  
>Inspiration: Written for Kore-or-myth's 100 pairings challenge where I claimed table F. Depending on how much fun and feedback I have I may just continue with all the tables. Unsure as of yet, but we'll see. I'm having fun so far! Enjoy!<p>

Hands tangled in flaming hair. Whispers of hot breathe on even hotter skin. Hands pull at cloths to find silken, milky skin beneath. Soft red lips find the hollow of the neck bringing forth a moan. The smaller woman lifts her hands and whines them in a mess of dark curls. Eyes closed breathing coming in gasps, hands tugging and rubbing finding pleasure points and growing braver. Cloths get shed, legs whined around slender hips, grinding skin against skin. Mouths locked, moans stifled by skin and tongue. Names fly in the air, each whispered against pale freckled skin or deeper tanned skin. "_I love you." "I love you too." _ Secret moments stolen, hidden from husbands and children, kept separate from 'perfect' lives.

Calmly the woman dress, stole a few more kisses before slipping out of the linen closet and walking back to the living room and their waiting families. Ron and Harry sat chatting about nothing in particular, smiling at Ginny and Hermione as they took their respective places at the sides of the men in their lives. Life would go on as it always did, until another opportunity presented itself. Then they would be off, freezing another stolen moment in time. Until then they just had to have patience.


	4. Delicious

Chapter 4  
>Pairing: HarryRon  
>Rating: T (for homosexual intimacy)<br>Summary: Ron has a confession and ends up telling his best friend.  
>Inspiration: Written for Kore-or-myth's 100 pairings challenge where I claimed table F. Depending on how much fun and feedback I have I may just continue with all the tables. Unsure as of yet, but we'll see. I'm having fun so far! Enjoy!<p>

Delicious

If only he would see me as more than his best friend. If long talks could help me gather my courage so I could spill my heart to him. If only I was born braver, but no I got more temper then I did guts. If only I could shake him and make him see how absolutely in love I am with him. Why can't I make him see how wonderful he is? When he starts in the night and needs comfort why can't I lean in a little more and kiss the tears from his beautiful green eyes. Why can't I bend and capture those small pink lips with mine? Why do I have to be so afraid of what he will say?

He's my best friend, I keep telling myself I'll tell him tomorrow, but for some reason my tomorrow never comes. Well, tomorrow is today. I will tell Harry how I feel.

Ron ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Waiting had never been his strong suit, but here he was waiting, trying to work up the nerve for what he was about to do. First he had to come out to his friend, see how badly harry took that news, before he confessed his whole secret. Ron could only hope that this didn't end the friendship he had cherished for so many years.

Harry came in the dorm, smiling from ear to ear. He looked at his friend and the smile vanished. If he only knew what Ron was about to tell him, he would never want to smile at him again. Tears threatened the back of Ron's eyes, but he blinked and kept them in check.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked sitting down next to his best friend.

"I have something I need to talk to you about. You're probably going to freak out, all I ask is that you at least hear me out before you walk away." Ron ran a shaky hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd had since he was young.

"You're my best friend, I don't care what you tell me I don't think I'd ever be able to turn my back on you." Harry said placing a comforting hand on Ron's back. Closing his eyes Ron gathered his strength and opened them, looking towards Harry.

"I, I thi-think I'm g-gay." Harry's hand immediately dropped from his friends back and his face turned ash white. He stared at the ground for a long time before he shook his head and smiled.

"Since you're confessing something that seems difficult for you, let me tell you something ok." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I had slept with Hopkins." His eyes remained closed as he let his friend take in that information.

"Wait, Mary Hopkins three years younger or… Wayne?" Ron looked at his friend quizzically.

"Wayne." Harry crocked, his eyes slowly making their way to Ron's.

"When?" Ron asked curiosity getting the better of his reserve.

"About a month ago, nothing came of it, obviously." Harry chuckled, beginning to get more comfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Gods, I've been wanking it thinking about this guy and here you are sleeping with one!" Ron shook his head. "I thought you'd hate the fact I was gay!"

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of…who've you been thinking about?" Harry asked turning more towards his friend."

"Um…no one. " Ron blushed and turned his face away. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it mattered. Any way you've had a crush and you didn't say anything till now. Who is he? Or has it been more than one?"

"No just one, well once it was Dean, but that got awkward when he walked in. No biggy we walk in on each other all the time, you know, but me thinking about him and him being there, it was a bit strange. Last time I ever thought about him."

"So it's only been one guy since then? Do you think you love this guy?"

"I know I love him, but that doesn't matter, I don't think he feels that way about me." Ron blushed again.

"Who is it, mate? I won't tell anyone." Harry smiled, "Besides, if you tell me another secret I'll tell you one."

"Why do I have to go first again?" Ron asked looking up at his best friend.

"Fine." Harry looked into his eyes and smirked. "Sometimes I think of you when I…you know." Harry made an exaggerated hand gesture and laughed as he turned red.

Ron stared at him as if he had grown another head. His face hot with a blush, the tips of his ears beat red. Could he trust what Harry was telling him.

"Really?" Ron asked his voice husky.

"Yea, I know its crazy." Harry turned his head away losing some of his confidence.

Ron touched Harry's chin, turning his face towards him. "How often?" He asked, needing to know the answer.

"Almost every time." Harry gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that secret. Please don-" He was cut off as Ron crushed his lips beneath his. The kiss was fierce at first but soon turned soft with love.

"So there's my secret, your turn." Harry said when they pulled apart, Harry's face on fire. Ron laughed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't, you'd think I was lying." Ron gasped out between boughts of laughter.

"What is so funny, I don't care you have to tell me now." Harry lightly punched him in the arm. "Who do you think about when you…yea." Harry asked making the same gesture as before, which made Ron laugh harder.

"I can't even believe you just told me that! Bloody hell mate!" Ron stemmed his laughter and looked over at his sullen friend. "You, ok. I've always thought about you." Ron's face heated again and he ran his hand through his hair.

"You only do that when you're nervous." Harry observed with a small smile. All this time, tiring to find someone that would ease the need for his best friend and he could have had him all along.

"Yea, well believe it or not I'm not as confident in myself as you are." Ron smiled.

"Well, that's good to know. Maybe now we won't have to…you know, alone." Harry chuckled and turned his head back towards his friend. Ron wasn't smiling, the look on his face was curious.

"Why don't we try that, right now?" He asked as he leaned in a little closer to Harry, watching as his deep green eyes widened. He waited something he wasn't good at, for his best friend to fill the distance. He watched as a series of emotions ran across Harry's face, hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

After what seemed like forever Harry leaned in, filling the space between them, and settled his lips on Ron's for a kiss. And what a delicious kiss it was.


End file.
